Royal love
by Heta-fanatic
Summary: Marco, a much loved butler serving the royal french family starts falling for his supervisor Ivan crazy things happen FACE family, human names used, Yoai, boyxboy sex, and Mpreg


Summary: Marco a butler serving a French king and his family starts falling for his Russian superior a lot of surprising things happen.

Warnings:

Mpreg

Yaoi

\- Chapter One: Crush

I quietly walk down the hallway in the vast manor I call home as I sniffled silently, I'm going to kill sister Jillian for locking my out last night when it was raining. I was in charge of serving breakfast to the royal family so they can carry with their duties. I'm Marco, one of the many butlers and maids here. There's a particular one who's in charge of us all, his name's Ivan. He's really bossy, but he's nice to me most of the time, I think I'm his favorite or something. I walked up to the kitchen ready to the get the meal from the cooks when Ivan came out and bumped into a broad chest. "Mon dieu!" I yelped starting to fall backwards. Before I could hit the ground a pair of strong arms caught me. I opened my eyes to see a pair of violent colored eyes peering into mine, it was Ivan. He's the only one with those odd colored eyes. "Ты в порядке? Are you alright?" I nodded a faint blush spreading on my face. Then I started freak out on the inside." _Why am I blushing?! I-I don't like him! A-At least I don't think so!"_ As I continued with my freaking out Ivan shook my on the shoulder snapping my out of it, "Be more careful from now on da?" I nodded, "P-Pardon me I have to serve breakfast now..." I stammered walking past him and into the kitchen. It was empty beside the serving tray I would use to serve the food. I sighed pushing it out to the dinning room thinking about my previous thoughts from before. Did I really like Ivan? Even if I did, did he like me back?

I came out the dinning room where the royal family, the king Francis, his wife Alice, and their two sons, Matthew and Alfred. "Good morning Marco dear~." Alice said, it seems I'm just about everyone's favorite around here. Francis treats me like one of his sons and Alfred and Matthew treat me as a brother. "G-Good morning Miss Alice..." I tried my best not to look or sound sick, but judging on how everyone's faces changed to looks of concern I'm sure I failed. "Dude are you okay?!" Alfred had said in his loud, yelling tone. I cringed, it wasn't helping my headache at all. I whimpered a bit too loudly for anyone's liking and Francis suddenly stood up making his way over to me and puts his hand on my forehead and clicks his tongue, "Ah petit you're burning up that isn't good..." As soon as those words left his mouth he regretted it because in a matter of seconds Alfred had leaped out his chair and was carrying me over his shoulder to my room. "Hang in there dude I'll take care of ya!" He screamed into my ear ignoring the yells of his family. I had started seeing doubled vision and felt bile starting to rise up in my throat. "Al...Alfred...down...put me down...!" Oh he did put me down only because he crashed right into Ivan and my sister and I lunched right into the wall blacking out instantly.

I woke up to a cold damp feeling on my forehead. I cracked my eyes slightly to see Jillian pacing back and forth between the room we were in, was this my room...? A small tuff of whit fur caught my attention, laying right beside me was Matthew's pet polar bear Kumajiro, so that's who this room belongs too. I felt a small hand touch my cheek and I turned my head to see Ivan and Matthew staring at me. Matthew let a small smile crawl on his face, "You're awake..." He said in a soothing quiet voice. Ivan reached his hand over and brushed some of my hair off my forehead, "You had us scared there for a minute Marco." I blushed, although it wouldn't have been able to be seen because of how red the fever caused my face to be. "You should stay in bed and rest," Matthew started, "It wouldn't be good to move you in this state so I'll just sleep in your room until you better okay?" I gave off a soft noise of agreement before starting to feel my concussions slip away from my body, the last thing I remember before drifting off to sleep is Ivan's face getting close to mine and a pair of lips pressing against my forehead.

I hope you liked it, I'm new to this fanfiction writing scene so forgive me for some mistakes in this R&R thank you!


End file.
